The efforts that have been made to simulate as closely as possible the wide variety of shapes of the natural teeth have led to a situation where the collections of artificial front teeth available on the market comprise a very large number of individual tooth shapes. This not only complicates matters in terms of manufacture and storage, but also makes selection difficult because of the profusion of different types. The categories chosen for these collections are also unsatisfactory. These are, on the one hand, categories based on the Kretschmer constitutional type classification which proposes correspondences between the tooth shape and the athletic, pyknic and leptosomic constitutional types, and, on the other hand, the association with geometric figures such as triangle, rectangle, shovel shape, square, oval, which are only to be found with difficulty in the multiplicity of shapes of natural teeth.